My Beautiful Falcon
by Golden-Falcon-Warrior
Summary: I ll tried to do my "first" fanfic to this site, of my favorite yaoi pairing jeje..


El joven estaba recostado sobre el frío suelo, sin más luz que una vela cuyo pábilo ardía a la mayor luz que éste podía dar. Sin más ruido que las gotas de lluvia y granizo chocar con el cristal de la ventana. Tenía un arma entre sus manos, un arma que su amado, sin dudar, le había dado mientras se ausentaba en la guerra. La primer y más querida arma que usó, que nunca olvidaría, su amada Faust, un arma más antigua que nada entre sus objetos más acariñados a él. Igual, un arma con la que estaba a punto de asesinarlo, antes de saber que era quién había buscado, antes de darse cuenta de que era el chico que su mente no dejó hasta encontrarle.

En ella descansaba su alma, su dulce inocencia. Ya no sabía si merecía la vida, si merecía siquiera el amor de una persona. Cada momento con el joven pasaba ante sus ojos, desde el momento en que lo dejo, solo, bajo el resplandor plateado de la luna en su máximo resplendor. Se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba su calor para vivir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido. Y no sabía si regresaría con vida alguna vez.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio superior, conteniéndose de sus ganas de llorar ante lo que le había hecho. El momento en que nada fue igual, entregó su alma al mal, sin darse cuenta. Era una hermosa flor siendo abrazada por las llamas, quemando sus pétalos, convirtiéndola en una flor de fuego. Su piel, tan caliente al toque, sus blancas alas de ángel se pintaban en fuego, perdiendo lo único que le quedaba en la vida, perdiendo….

Le habían arrebatado la vida entera. El arma por la cual casi murió para conseguirla, casi fue destrozado casi interna como externamente para heredarla. Todo lo demás, lo perdió, menos al joven, quién había probabilidades de que jamás volvería a ver. Jamás vería el brillo intenso de sus diamantes, no volvería a acariciar su piel de porcelana fría, no lo volvería oír decir su nombre… moriría… daría la vida por mantenerlo a salvo…

Comenzó a respirar rápidamente, se sentía asfixiado, ahorcado en recordar….. pero no podía hacer nada. Se sentía como si lo apuñalaran por detrás, justo lo que él hacía noche tras noche… cada vez más arrepentido del destino que escogió…. De su inocencia perdida. Un ángel de la muerte…

Se envolvía en los brazos del Caballero Azul, entre el calor asfixiante sin el cual ya no podía vivir. Estaba en un torbellino, apunto de cruzar el umbral de entre la vida y la muerte. Entregarse al olvido, deshacerse de sus alas doradas con pigmento rojo…. Deshacerse se Siegfried… de todo lo que le rodeaba….. entregarse al más puro dolor que un ser como él podría sentir… decir adiós a todo lo que amaba… lo que quería..

Tenía el hechizo de la inmortalidad, siguió el camino de su maestro. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, no le interesaba ya nada en la vida eterna que tenía. Esperaba la dulce voz conocida que se entrelazaba con la brisa, oírle llamarle por su nombre, por su apodo, algo, quería tener al joven caballero que amaba entre sus brazos, apaciguar el dolor que se cargaba en los hombros, sentir sus dedos deslizarse por su corto cabello castaño…. Esperaba ser recordado…. Ser amado…

¿Le había obligado a cambiar?... ¿todo lo que le había dicho eran… mentiras?. Le inquietaba… se hacía esas preguntas día y noche, daban vueltas por su cabeza, diario. Estaba cegado por la luz de la luna, se dejaba caer, moría. Quería regresar a los tiempos más simples, siquiera cuando lo conoció…

Tenía la agria sensación de perderlo, de no sentirlo a su lado aunque lo estuviera, sentía su alma partirse con tan solo pensar en el, un vacío en su corazón que nada podría llenar. Tocó la cuchilla de la hoja de la espada con sus dedos, cortándolos, los colocó sobre sus labios. empapándolos en escarlata. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando el elixir vital que corre por sus venas, el líquido precioso sin el cual podría vivir.

Se abrazó a si mismo, aún sosteniendo la espada, se debilitaba, no quería sentirse solo. Lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Qué había sucedido?... ¿quién era él ahora?... nunca había sufrido tanto. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía, pero no sabía que sucedía.

Era un ángel sin inocencia, un halcón fuera de su hábitat, incapaz de volar por los cielos, incapaz de balancearse con la suave brisa del viento, solo esperando quién se interesara en él. La esencia del germano quedó en él, quedó sobre el arma más querida y valiosa que entregó al castaño, se fue sin voltear a mirar, sin querer volverle a mirar siquiera.

Le dolía, no lo quería dejar. Pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo, lo dejó quebrarse en la oscuridad, como su alma, su inocencia, su ser original. No podía olvidarse de él, por más que haya sufrido, por más que haya vivido en una jaula desde aquel día, no lo podía dejarlo ir, era amor verdadero, sincero, inolvidable.

Kilik quedó dormido, sobre el suelo, tratando de olvidar el sufrimiento… de tener una noche tranquila, sin desesperarse por verle cerca. El germano cruzó la puerta de la habitación cerrada, su amado, dormido en el suelo… se recostó junto a él, abrazando sus caderas, despertándolo. Le miró con una sonrisa, sentía su respirar en su cuello, creía que no era más que una simple ilusión más.

Era como la primera vez, justo como en el instante en que sus labios se fundieron en el calor de un beso, regresaba con vida a él… a su dulce ángel de la muerte, a su hermoso halcón leal a su ser. Ya no se sabía quién de ambos se había cruzado el umbral, quién de los dos era el que sufría más, quién entregaría el alma original a uno…

Ambos prometían cambiar al siguiente día… prometían no ser quien no eran…. Apaciguar el incendio de sus almas… amar en serio..


End file.
